


Warmth.

by valikath



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Stream of Consciousness, simon is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valikath/pseuds/valikath
Summary: He was so cold. Always so cold.





	Warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random thought i had earlier. i hope you enjoy this very short fic abt baz!

He was so cold. Always so cold.

He wondered if he would ever get used to it. The cold that seemed to settle down in his very bones and never leave. Baz remembered the disappointment that would settle in his stomach whenever he stepped out of a warm shower or when the fire died down to nothing but ashes, and the cold would return to it’s permanent home in his bones. But eventually he learned to welcome it like an old friend returning from a long journey. 

Baz used to attempt to fight the cold. He would bundle up with extra layers or under blankets in front of the fire, but eventually he gave up trying. He assumed it was a side effect of being a vampire. He was dead after all, and weren’t dead bodies always cold? Unable to keep themselves warm without the flow of blood and the beating of their hearts. So, Baz stopped fighting the cold, he let it nestle down so deep in himself that no warmth could ever hope to reach. 

But he was wrong. Because then Simon Snow kissed him and held Baz in his arms, and Baz thought he would melt from the overwhelming heat that suddenly surrounded him and burrow down into every fiber of his being. Snow was like the Sun. He possessed what seemed like an endless supply of heat, radiating off of him like the actual fucking Sun. 

Sometimes Simon would hold him, and Baz could feel the warmth from Snow seep into his bones, driving out the cold that Baz thought he would never get rid of. The cold would always come back, it always did and there was nothing he could do about that. But now, there seemed to always be this inkling of heat inside him, constantly fighting the cold. Because of Simon, Baz didn’t feel like the cold was going to swallow him up and envelop his whole being, that it would one day burrow so deep in his bones that he could never hope to feel warmth again. Because now he had Simon, and Simon would always be there to fight the never-ending cold with him.


End file.
